Conventionally, document management program such as Microsoft Word® or Microsoft Access® provides a static presentation of objects when a user opens the software program. In other words, the getting started experience for a conventional document management program tends to be static: The experience does not integrate with dynamic information such as information available through a Web service or information accumulated from previous use of the program. Nowadays, with the continued development of the Internet and Internet content, it is desirable to integrate relevant online information into a document management program so that the program is able to expand in features and functionalities. It is also desirable to integrate relevant online information with information local to the system hosting the document management program. Further, it is desirable to present information accumulated from previous use of a document management program in the getting started experience of the program. Furthermore, it is desirable to allow an end user or customer of the document management system to customize the getting started experience.